


Here kitty, kitty

by detectiveyuta



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, shapeshifter seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectiveyuta/pseuds/detectiveyuta
Summary: Seonghwa doesn't think before acting and accidentally ends up as ateez emotional support cat
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	Here kitty, kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CHNGBN666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHNGBN666/gifts).



> this is my first work for ateez so my apologies if it seems a bit out of character, i just liked the idea and wanted to try write for yunhwa, and something sweet and fluffy!

Seonghwa couldn’t really remember how he managed to become the unofficial therapy cat for Ateez. He never used his shapeshifting power in extreme ways, usually preferring to perform low energy shifts, like changing his eye colour to avoid wearing lenses. Sometimes, if he felt like he needed a little confidence boost he’d make himself a bit taller, subtle enough that it wouldn’t draw attention, well, any more than his old shoe lifts.

All his transformations had stayed, relatively human, just slightly morphing his appearance for convenience sake. He wasn’t nearly as well practiced with more extreme shifts, he had shifted to a corgi once on a dare. It made him feel weird, to take on such an altered experience of living, seeing things from a dog’s perspective shook his sense of reality a little more than he was comfortable with. He was convinced he wouldn’t ever shift species like that again, he had no desire to exist as any other form but himself, until he started to notice how stressed his members were becoming.

Living as idols always came hand in hand with having stress levels through the roof, and it was always worse around comebacks. Especially when it was decided Mingi would have to sit out to let his injury recover.

Seonghwa didn’t really think things through before acting. He saw Hongjoong sitting outside the dorms, far past when everyone else had settled into bed, his leader needed comfort, but he wouldn’t share with Seonghwa, he thought as the leader he needed to ease their worries not add to them but petting a cute cat might help.

And it did. Hongjoong immediately perked up when he saw the cute black cat approach and graciously offered his lap up, Seonghwa had expected to find acting like a cat a lot harder, but when Hongjoong scratched his ears he started purring involuntarily.

The experience had been a lot more rewarding than he could’ve anticipated. Hongjoong felt a lot calmer and much less alone and Seonghwa got to enjoy having his chin scratched. It was sort of a win-win situation. So, he began to do it more often. He was always willing to help his friends and he couldn’t deny it was nice to be doted on, and it really seemed to help everyone relax. They didn’t worry about burdening each other as much but they weren’t bottling their emotions either. He was at times, a little too happy to help.

Seonghwa was on his way back to the dorms for the second time that evening after having to turn around and fetch his forgotten earphones from the studio. As he got closer, he spotted someone sitting on the balcony. Yunho. Seonghwa wondered what he was doing up so late. It wasn’t likely any good thoughts keeping him up. Curious and wanting to help, Seonghwa shifted into the form of the beloved black cat and began to climb the balconies until he reached their balcony.

Yunho was resting his elbows on the wall as he stared into the city with his head in his hands. To the untrained eye, someone else might assume he was relaxing, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the night, but Seonghwa knew better, and he didn’t need his feline senses to tell him. There was a dark shadow beneath his eyes, and he had been withdrawn in practice earlier that day, a huge contrast to his usual energetic self.

Yunho looked _exhausted_.

Seonghwa inched closer, uncertain if he should give space and let him approach and the overwhelming urge to smother him in affection and wash his worries away.

However, the second Seonghwa had landed on the balcony next to him, Yunho had noticed and turned his head toward the soft patter of his paws, eyes locking on his dilated pupils.

Seonghwa froze.

He had comforted the other members, he’d snuggled up to sleep on Hongjoong’s lap dozens of times, yet this felt different. He was so nervous he wouldn’t be surprised if Yunho could hear how fast his heart was racing.

“A cat?” Yunho mused.

Seonghwa made a move in retreat when a soft mumble came from his lips.

Slowly extending his hand, palm-open, Yunho gestured him over and Seonghwa cautiously obliged. “Don’t be scared.”

Seonghwa liked to believe he had really improved his control over his animal instincts but the moment he felt the gentle rub of fingers under his chin his resolve crumbled, instead of running away he purred and leaned into Yunho’s touch.

When his hand shifted from his chin, to slowly petting his forehead and rubbing between his ears, he couldn’t help but let out a small content mewl. Gazing up at Yunho, Seonghwa could see the small smile forming on his lips.

His job as a therapy cat had never once failed and he was glad Yunho was no exception.

Seonghwa was melting into his touch, as Yunho scratched his chin and placed a small kiss on his forehead, he almost forgot he was there to comfort Yunho, not the other way around.

“I’ve never had a pet before,” Yunho said, continuing his absent-minded attack against Seonghwa’s senses. “My mother has an allergy, or so she said, she grew up with lots of dogs. I think they just didn’t want me to grow attached or get distracted.”

A noise of indignation escapes before Seonghwa can think the better of it.

Yunho chuckles, petting his forehead soothingly until he relaxes his ears. “They were a bit tyrannical like that. What I wanted wasn’t really up for discussion, only how I could improve my grades.”

With wide eyes, Seonghwa peered up at him. Yunho had a hardened look on his face as he stared over the balcony.

Slowly, Yunho moved Seonghwa closer to his chest, cradling him with one arm while stroking his tail with the other. Seonghwa couldn’t help snuggling a little closer to the warmth radiating from his embrace. Yunho stifled a yawn reminding Seonghwa of his original agenda, to help Yunho, not cosy up in his arms, no matter how warm and inviting they were.

 _Get some rest!_ Seonghwa wanted to yell while smothering him in blankets.

He wriggled out of Yunho’s arms and went to sit by the sliding door, meowing and hoping he was getting the idea.

“You want to go inside?” Yunho asked, picking him up and opening the door.

“You’re a pushy kitten, you know?”

 _Cat– Not kitten_ , Seonghwa thought a little irritated. It took a lot of work for him to grow from a kitten to a cat, it required more concentration, he was trying not to be insulted.

Yunho walked over to the spare futon in the corner of the living room, making quick work of setting up the bed, he didn’t want to disturb San. He settled in to his bed for the night and leaned back against the wall, the whole time scratching the top of Seonghwa’s head with small movements of his fingers. His earlier irritation melted away as Yunho settled him in his arms, held close to his chest and stroked his ears.

For someone who had never had a pet, he was quite good with animals.

“I never realised how relaxing this could be,” he said as he toyed with the ends of Seonghwa’s raised ears. “San is always telling me petting his cat helped relieve stress, but I didn’t expect it to be this effective.”

Seonghwa couldn’t help feeling a little smug, the therapy cat ruse had worked again.

He sighed in contentment. Yunho’s soothing voice and constant stroking was almost enough to put him to sleep.

A few minutes of silence passed, and he could feel Yunho’s breathing slow into a steadier pace. Seonghwa thought he dozed off when he remarked, “My father said he’s trying to be better. I think.”

Seonghwa’s ears flattened. Yunho had never confided in him–well, _human_ him–about his family before. He began to worry about the repercussions of the situation, what if he found out the cat he was snuggling and absentmindedly confiding in was really his group mate and resented him for it?

“Ever since I moved out, he’s been trying to be an actual dad to my brother, and he’s trying harder with me I guess, and I can see he really is doing his best.” He leaned his head against the wall with a slow exhale. “But sometimes I wonder if I can ever really forgive him.”

Burrowing his face against his chest, Seonghwa meowed.

 _You don’t ever have to forgive him_ , he was trying to say. But he knew, given time, he would. Yunho had a big heart. He was fierce and loyal and cared deeply for those he trusted. That was something he’d always admired about him.

If only Seonghwa had the courage to tell him that in person. And _not_ as a cat.

“I know I should forgive him.” _No, you don’t owe him anything!_ “But part of me doesn’t want to. My little brother is optimistic about the change, but I can’t help but wonder if he really thinks dad will change or if he’s holding on to the hope of finally feeling like a family.”

Yunho pushed his bangs out of his face, causing his hair to look slightly dishevelled, but ethereal to Seonghwa all the same.

“I want to be a family, too,” he admitted. “It can be lonely without one.”

Seonghwa’s heart hurt at his words. He wanted to let him know _Ateez is your family too!_ He always found that thought comforting, but he also knew he couldn’t imagine life without his family, no matter how much they got on his nerves, he knew they would always love him.

He wanted Yunho to know he was loved so much, especially by him, he also wanted Yunho to know he deserved to feel worthy of love.

He looked down at Seonghwa, as if he could sense the shift in his thoughts. “Apologies, _kitty_. I hope I didn’t hurt your ears by talking too much.”

Yunho ran Seonghwa’s left ear between his middle and index finger as he leaned against him. From his sitting position, Yunho slouched into his pillows on as he laid down. Seonghwa snuggled against his chest.

“I don’t normally complain a lot like this, you seem dependable,” he said, sounding sleepy as he scratched under Seonghwa’s chin. “Thank you for listening.”

And as Yunho dozed off, Seonghwa’s guilt grew, he couldn’t help but feel bad for accidentally finding out all those things about him.

He had expected a quick snuggle and pet and Yunho would feel better and soon let you go, which was the typical routine when the other members saw him–without knowing it was _him_ –as a cat.

He never expected that he would actually make substantial conversation, let alone confess his innermost feelings.

Worried with guilt gnawing at his stomach, he slipped out from Yunho’s embrace and hopped off the futon. He would have to tell him the truth, he decided. Even if it meant his undercover job would be up.

_Tomorrow._

Right now, Yunho looked peaceful– And Seonghwa knew he needed to rest.

Quickly switching back to his normal human form, he pulled the covers over a sleeping Yunho and planted a light kiss on his forehead and a whisper of goodnight before slipping into his own room.

Seonghwa would tell him the cat he poured his secrets to was really him.

_Tomorrow._

“Are you sure this apology gift will be enough?” Seonghwa asked, wringing his hands as Yeosang examined the freshly baked cookies in a decorated gift wrap.

Wiping away the crumbs from his face, he nodded enthusiastically. “Better than good enough! They taste amazing.”

Seonghwa smiled in gratitude, trying to let Yeosang’s words settle his nerves. After a sleepless night agonizing about how to approach Yunho, he decided an apology with a gift would be best. Plus, he did recall Yunho taking a particular liking to the cookies his mom had send before to share with his members. There was no way you could go wrong with a soft, chocolatey treat.

“You should really bake apology treats more often,” Yeosang said, eyes lighting up when Seonghwa offered him another cookie that didn’t fit in the gift bag.

“I’m glad you like them,” Seonghwa said with a small laugh. “I just hope Yunho will think they’re okay.”

Yeosang responded with an enthusiastic affirmation he couldn’t quite decipher with the food in his mouth. When he finished the cookie, he tried again. “He’ll love them! Whatever you’re apologizing to him for, he’ll have to forgive once he tastes these cookies. I know it.” Seonghwa wasn’t as optimistic, he worried he really crossed a line and invaded his privacy.

Though Yeosang’s certainty brought a great deal of comfort to his endless worrying, though nerves still simmered in his stomach.

Cleaning up the last of the mess from his baking exploits, Seonghwa thanked Yeosang once again for trying the cookies and tried to gather the courage to knock on the Yunho’s door.

“Stop worrying, Seonghwa!” Yeosang ordered, walking him towards the door. “Yunho values your friendship too much to let anything come between it. There’s no need to worry so much.”

“I hope you’re right.” Seonghwa bit the inside of his cheek as he carefully smoothed out the already pristine gift bag. “Thank you, Yeosang.”

He waved before turning on his heel and heading to his own room. “Please– All I did was try what you made. This was all you! Now go make up with Yunho already!”

Taking a deep breath, Seonghwa walked down the hall and knocked on Yunho’s door. Seonghwa _really_ hoped he would like the cookies.

He heard footsteps approaching and tried to ignore the way his stomach churned when the door cracked opened.

“Seonghwa?”

“Hi, Yunho,” you said with a small smile, trying to ease the awkwardness he felt. “Do you have a moment to talk?”

Yunho tilted to his head to the side in confusion, but opened the door wider to allow him in. “Of course. Is something troubling you?”

Walking inside, he led Seonghwa inside gesturing to his bed, tucked neatly into the corner of the room and sat down. When Seonghwa stayed back near the doorway, Yunho looked back with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

“Seonghwa?”

Shaking his head, Seonghwa brought himself out of his thoughts and followed behind him.

“Sorry! I just–” he fumbled with the gift bag in his hands before offering it to Yunho, bowing his head slightly. “I made you something.”

“You…made me something?” Yunho asked quietly.

Seonghwa swallowed his nerves and nodded.

Slowly, Yunho took the gift bag from his hands, the tip of his pinky brushing against the centre of Seonghwa’s palm. They both jolted at the sudden contact.

With his face still tinged a shade of pink, Yunho was the first to recover.

Sneaking a look at his face, Seonghwa’s expression instantly softened. Yunho’s gaze was locked on the baked goods with his hand raised slightly near his side, almost unsure of what to do.

“They’re cookies. I remember you liked the ones I brought from home, so I asked my mom for the recipe,” Seonghwa said, fighting off the blush that was creeping up cheeks when he noticed Yunho’s unwavering stare. “They might not taste that great and they might be a little–”

“Thank you.”

Seonghwa blinked, startled at his firm tone.

“That– It means a lot to me.”

“Oh!” This time, attempting to stop the heat from spreading was futile. “I’m glad.”

“You said you wanted to talk?” he asked with his voice raised an octave.

“Right! I wanted to apologize, actually.”

He set the cookies on his bed with gentle care. When satisfied, he turned back to face Seonghwa.

“Apologize?” Yunho repeated. “For what?”

Seonghwa shuffled your feet, playing with a loose thread in your sweater. “I’ve been keeping something from you.”

Yunho’s mouth opened slightly, then closed, allowing him to continue uninterrupted.

Scratching the back of his neck, Seonghwa continued. “Well, I suppose I’ve been keeping something from _all_ of you guys.” His eyes darted around the perimeter of his room, briefly resting on San’s bed. “I didn’t think it was a bad thing– I was only trying to help, but then I heard some things I wasn’t meant to, and I realized maybe I was overstepping on people’s boundaries and–”

He broke off at Yunho’s confused looked, taking a deep breath to catch his thoughts.

“Remember that cat from last night?” Seonghwa tried again, only this time hopefully much more coherent.

“Yes,” he said with a slow nod.

“Well, that cat was me.”

Yunho blinked, looking slightly dazed.

“I didn’t mean to trick you or anything! I was just walking home, and I saw you on your balcony and you looked so sad,” Seonghwa confessed, staring at him with wide eyes. “I just wanted to help you feel better and what better way to do that than let you pet a cat? Everyone feels better after petting a cat! That’s what San always tells me, at least. And the rest of the group seemed to agree–though none of them know it was _me_ as a cat. But now _you_ do! And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I hope you can forgive me.”

Sucking in a breath after his long-winded monologue, Seonghwa waited tensely for his reply.

“I already know.”

“I know I should’ve told you before, and I’m–” Seonghwa paused, his brain registering what he just said. “You _know_?”

Yunho nodded.

“You know what exactly?”

“That you’ve been acting as our therapy cat,” he said. “I had my suspicions, at least, but you confirmed them all just now.”

“But–” Seonghwa was at a loss for words. He _knew_? “You _knew_?”

He followed Yunho’s movements with his eyes, looking away when he looked up.

“You knew the cat was me,” he murmured, peering at him through his lashes, “and you still chose to confide in it?”

“Of course.” Yunho shrugged. “There was never a need to apologize. As I told you before, I think you’re reliable. It doesn’t matter if you’re in cat form or not.” He paused. “I trust you, Seonghwa.”

A shy smile made its way onto Seonghwa’s face as he met Yunho’s gaze across the room. “I trust you, too, Yunho.”

His expression matched Seonghwa’s. “Thank you.”

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence as Seonghwa thought briefly about that night. Yunho told him about his family and his worries– _him_ him, not just cat him–because he trusted him. That thought sent an odd flutter to Seonghwa’s stomach.

“Wait. When we…cuddled,” he said with heated cheeks, “you knew it was me?”

Yunho’s blush grew, challenging Seonghwa’s level of flustered.

“I suppose I did,” he hesitated. “Is that…okay?”

Seonghwa couldn’t help it, he smiled widely. “More than okay.”

Yunho paced over to his windows and leaned against them. There was a short silence, but a comfortable one.

Then, “Would you like to share the cookies some time?”

Surprised, Seonghwa glanced over at his apology gift on Yunho’s table.

“Thank you, but I’m okay,” he said, waving him off. “I ate plenty of batter and extra cookies while preparing them for you. I won’t be able to eat another cookie for weeks!”

His face fell before giving a shrug. “Oh, that’s too bad. Maybe we should get some food to eat, instead?”

 _Did he not want the cookies?_ Seonghwa worried.

He nodded adamantly, shaking off the thought. What mattered was that Yunho accepted his apology. And that he was never mad in the first place. “Sure! Yeosang, Mingi, and I were going to head out to eat around seven if you wanted to join.”

Yunho blinked once. Then again, shaking his head, his hair falling to the front of his eyes and hiding his face.

“No, I meant…Eat somewhere else,” he explained. “Maybe not today, but maybe this weekend? It could be just you and me, if that’s okay with you.”

Seonghwa tilted his head to the side. _Was he trying to…?_

“Yunho,” he said, trying to hide the mixture of amusement and happiness rising in his chest. “Are you asking me to go on a date with you?”

Yunho exhaled a little, sounding almost relieved at his words. “I’m trying to, yes.” Within a second, he crossed the room, and was in front of Seonghwa, leaning down so he was level with his gaze. “Will you go on a date with me, Seonghwa?”

“Yes!” Seonghwa beamed, having to supress the urge to scream, “Of course. I would love to.”

Yunho tried to fight his growing smile miserably.

“We can even go to a cat cafe!” Seonghwa teased, shifting into a cat and running between Yunho’s legs, avoiding his attempts to catch him. He quickly shifted back to human form laughing a little at the look on Yunho’s face. “But only as long as you don’t get prefer any other felines.”

Yunho shook his head, traces of a smile lighting up his face as his hand finally found Seonghwa’s. “Don’t worry, _kitty_. The only one I can be tempted by is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my angel rah, you're incredible,you support me unconditionally, you make me smile everyday and you inspire me so much with your writing and amazing concepts, i love and appreciate you so much, thank you for helping my find my way back to writing and even more important thank you for bringing ateez to me. I love you.


End file.
